james_camerons_avatarfandomcom_nl-20200214-history
Jake Sully
Jake Sully is geboren op 24 augustus 2126 en is een ex-marinier die in het jaar 2154 deel nam aan het Avatar programma om te infiltreren in de Na'vi ras. Hij is één van de twintig Avatars en de zesde Toruk Makto. Jake nam deel uit aan het Avatar programma nadat zijn tweeling broer was overleden. Het Avatar programma zorgde ervoor dat mensen op een afstand een link konden maken met een Avatar lichaam op de maan Pandora. Hij kreeg origineel de opdracht om informatie te verzamelen dat kolonel Quaritch zal helpen om de Na'vi uit de Hometree te laten verplaatsen, of vernietigingen als dat nodig was. De Na'vi bewoonde de Hometree dat de RDA blokkeerde van een grote bron van Unobtanium, de gehele reden waarom de RDA interesse had in Pandora. Nadat Jake in aanraking kwam met de Omaticaya Clan, verliet Jake zijn originele missie en stopte met het rapporteren aan Quaritch. Jake leerde de manieren van de Na'vi van Neytiri en werd uiteindelijk toegelaten tot een officieel lid van de Omaticaya Clan. Kort daarna werden hij en Nytiri op elkaar verliefd en bedreven de liefde met elkaar voor Eywa bij de Tree of voices. Aangezien de Na'vi hun huis niet wilde verlaten, begon de RDA met het aanvallen van de Hometree, waardoor Jake wraak wilde. Wanneer alles verloren bleek te zijn voor de Na'vi, wist Jake opeens een Great Leonopteryx te temmen, waardoor hij de zesde Toruk Makto werd. Hij stimuleerde de gehele Na'vi populatie op Pandora om in opstand te komen tegen de mensen waardoor ze de mensen van Pandora wisten te jagen na een grote nederlaag. De Na'vi voerde naar de overwinning een ceremonie uit waar ze aan Eywa vroegen of Jake's gedachtes permanent in zijn Avatar lichaam kon krijgen. Biografie Leven voor Pandora Jake Sully was geboren en opgegroeid op Aarde. Hij groeide op en hoorde over Pandora, een kleine maan in de baan van een gas planeet genaamd Polyphemus. Hoewel niets over zijn kinderjaren bekend is, nam hij later deel uit van de marine als een volwassenen en leidde een ongeluk op in een oorlog in Venezuela. Hierdoor werden zijn benen verlamd. Sinds zijn veteranen salaris niet genoeg was om voor een operatie te doen om zijn benen te repareren, had hij geen keuze dan in een rolstoel te belandden. Na een nacht van drinken, begon Jake een bar gevecht met een man die een vrouw sloeg. Nadat het gevecht was afgelopen, zette ze hem op de straat waar twee RDA medewerkers hem aanspraken. Nadat hij de identiteit van zijn tweeling broer, Tom Sully, had bevestigd, vertelde de medewerkers dat zijn broer één van de geselecteerde was die deel mochten nemen aan het Avatar programma. Echter had Tom drie jaar getraind om zich voor te bereiden voor zijn missie naar Pandora. Omdat Jake genetisch hetzelfde was als zijn tweeling broer, kon hij een link creëeren met de Avatar van zijn broer, waardoor de RDA kosten bespaard om een nieuwe Avatar te creëren. Hij neemt het contract van zijn broer aan en werd in een stasis pod gelegd voor een reis naar Pandora. Aankomst in Pandora thumb|left|Jake wordt wakker in de [[ISV Venture Star.]] na een tocht van 5 jaar, 9 maanden en 22 dagen van reizen, werd Jake wakker op een ISV Venture Star die in een baan om Pandora ligt. Jake, samen met de andere gearriveerde, werden met een Valkyrie shuttle naar Hell's Gate gebracht, waar ze voor het eerst kennis maakte met het giftige atmosfeer voor mensen op Pandora. Tijdens de landing, moesten alle passagiers een zuurstofmasker op en werden geïnformeerd dat ze meteen moesten doorlopen naar de basis. Wanneer hij het RDA hoofdkwartier binnen kwam, ontmoette hij kolonel Miles Quaritch, een ex-militair die de leiding had over de gehele verdediging van Pandora. Tijdens een beveiliging vergadering voor de nieuwkomers, legde hij al het gevaar van Pandora uit, waarvan hij de meest gevaarlijkste bedreiging, de mensachtige inheemse bevolking, de Na'vi vond. Hij vertelde dat de Na'vi weinig geduld hadden met de onderzoekers die op Pandora kwamen. In aanraking met het Avatar programma thumb|Jake ontwaakt als een Avatar. Jake werd voor gesteld aan Norm Spellman, een bioloog die getraind had met Jake's broer. Ook werd hij voorgesteld aan dokter Grace Augustine, het hoofd van het Avatar project. Hem werd uitgelegd dat Avatars genetisch gebouwde mensen-Na'vi hybride waren die beheerst werden door Avatar "piloten". Met het gebruik van de Avatars, hadden Grace en haar team vooruitgang geboekt met het leren van de Na'vi cultuur en taal, en leerde de Na'vi ook hun cultuur en Engels. Echter was Grace niet blij met het vervangen van Tom Sully door Jake Sully en klaagde daarover bij de administrator van het RDA, Parker Selfridge. Hierdoor noemde Grace hem telkens "marineer". Jake kreeg toegang tot zijn Avatar lichaam en vertelde dat hij alleen de handleiding had doorgelezen. Wanneer hij ontwaakte in zijn Avatar lichaam, in het laboratorium, begon hij gelijk met het lopen van zijn lichaam en wist het lab te verlaten en genoot van zijn eerste wandeling sinds hij verlamd was geraakt. Hij kwam uiteindelijk aan bij het Avatar gebouw, waar hij Grace ontmoette in haar Avatar lichaam. Grace was onder de indruk van zijn refelxen, wat ver boven de gemiddelde verwachtingen waren voor de eerste keer. Jake's eerste tocht op Pandora thumb|left|Jake verdwaald op [[Pandora.]] Grace bracht Norm en Jake (als beveiliging) mee op een expeditie om een aantal monsters te nemen van de flora van Pandora. Trudy Chacon werd aangewezen als hun piloot voor de expeditie. Terwijl Grace en Norm de planten bestuurde, liep Jake verder weg van hen en aanschouwde wat flora waarmee hij speelde waar hij uiteindelijk een Hammerhead Titanotheres tegen kwam. Hoewel de Hammerhead Titanotheres weg vluchtte van een Thanator achter Jake, vluchtte Jake ook weg van de Thanator. Hij rende voor zijn leven waardoor hij zijn uitrusting en Grace en Norm kwijt raakte. Hij ontsnapte net van de Thanator door van een klif in het water te springen in de rivier onder hem. thumb|Jake omringt met [[Woodsprites.]] Als Jake door het bos reist in zijn eentje, houdt Neytiri, de prinses van de Omaticaya Clan, hem in de gaten en wilde hem vermoorden met haar pijl en boog. Echter, net voordat ze wilde schieten, vliegt een Woodsprite, een wezen van de Tree of Souls, vlak voor haar voorbij en belandde op de punt van haar pijl. Ze gelooft dat het een teken is van Eywa en laat haar pijl zakken en laat Jake in leven. Ze bleef hem stiekem volgen totdat het nacht werd. In de nacht probeerde Jake een fakkel te maken om de wezens weg te laten jagen met sap van een boom. Nadat hij eindelijk vuur had gemaakt, gebruikte hij het om de Viperwolves op afstand te houden. Echter kwamen er te veel waardoor één van de Viperwolves direct op hem sprong waardoor Neytiri tevoorschijn kwam en de Viperwolves weg jaagde. Ze doodde daardoor de Viperwolf om Jake te beschermen. Jake probeerde met haar te communiceren terwijl zij met de dode Viperwolf aan het praten was en bleek hem te negeren en liep weg. Jake achter volgde Neytiri en probeerde haar te bedanken voor het doden van de Viperwolves wat haar boos maakte. Wanneer Jake vroeg waarom ze boos was, legde ze uit dat het onnodig was om de wezens te doden. Jake vroeg toen waarom ze hem dan redde. Ze antwoordde dat Jake een sterk hart had zonder angst. Jake volge Neytiri maar Neytiri wees hem af, aangezien hij één van de "Sky people" (de Na'vi term voor mensen) was. Opeens begonnen verschillende Woodsprites op Jake te landde. Neytiri was verbaasd en herkende de reactie van de Woodsprite als een teken en besloot om Jake mee te nemen naar haar dorp. Eén van de Na'vi worden thumb|Jake en [[Neytiri.|left]] Jake en Neytiri arriveerde bij de Hometree, de enorme boom en thuis van de Omaticaya Clan. Jake ontmoette daar Eytukan en Mo'at, de leiders van de clan en ouders van Neytiri. Jake ontmoette ook de toekomstige leider van de Omaticaya clan, Tsu'Tey, die Neytiri's vrouw zal worden. Jake beschreef zichzelf als de krijger die van hen wilde leren. Tsu'Tey wilde hem vermoorden omdat hij een "demon in een vals lichaam" was. Eytukan wilde meer weten over de krijgers van de Sky people, dus beval Mo'at, de spirituele leider, Neytiri om Jake hun manieren te leren. Neytiri was er niet blij mee, maar nam haar moeders bevelen aan om Jake hun cultuur en taal te leren. Nadat zijn lichaam in slaap viel, ontwaakt Jake op Hell's Gate en rapporteerd aan Quaritch informatie over de Na'vi. Grace werd bewust dat Jake aan Quaritch rapporteerde en regelde dat het Avatar team overgeplaatst werd naar de Hallelujah Mountains om hun werk voort te zetten zonder verstoringen. Jake wist dat Grace het niet eens was met Quaritch en Parker Selfridge bemoeienissen en daarom verplaatste ze het team. Jake ging gewoon verder met het rapporteren met Quaritch alleen over een afstand in de komende drie maanden. thumb|Jake arriveert bij de [[Banshee Rookery.]] Na een succesvolle jacht, vertelt Neytiri dat Jake er klaar voor is om zijn eigen Ikran (Banshee) uit te zoeken. Ze klommen naar de Iknimaya naar de Banshee's nest waar Jake leerde om een band te creëren met zijn Banshee om zichzelf te bewijzen als een krijger en jager van de Na'vi mensen. Wanneer Jake een Banshee wist te beheersen, vlogen ze samen totdat ze aangevallen werden door een Great Leonopteryx, bekend onder de Na'vi als een Toruk (Laatste schaduw) en wisten samen nog maar net te ontsnappen. Op die avond vertelde Neytiri hoe belangrijk de Toruks zijn en da haar overgroot-groot-grootvader, de machtige Toruk Makto (rijder van de laatste schaduw) was. Ze vertelde dat hij de laatste van de vijf was en zijn geschiedenis is elke stam bekend en verteld wordt en hoeveel zij hem bewonderde. Aan het einde van de drie maanden rapporteerde Jake aan Quaritch zoals bevolen. De kolonel informeerde Jake dat zijn opdracht over was en dat ze terug werden geplaatst om naar Aarde te gaan. Quaritch beloofde dat hij zijn benen zou terug krijgen zoals beloofd. Jake die nu in zat over de welzijn van de Omaticaya Clan, vertelde dat hij vanavond tot één van hen werd gemaakt waardoor hij ze zal proberen over te halen om te verhuizen zodat de RDA de maan verder konden uitbuiten. Hij haalde Quaritch over om hem nog één nacht te geven om ze over te halen. Die nacht, ging Jake een ceremonie onder waar Eytukan hem een lid van de clan maakte en voor altijd deel mocht nemen aan de stam, terwijl Grace, Neytiri en de rest van de Omaticaya clan toe keken. Neytiri bracht Jake na de ceremonie naar de Tree of Voices, een heilige locatie waar de boom iedereen verbond met de overledenen Na'vi. Neytiri vertelde dat Jake nu één van hen was en dat hij zijn boog van de Hometree kon maken en een vrouw kon uitzoeken en stelde twee vrouwen voor. Jake vertelde hem dat hij van haar hield maar dat zij ook hem moest kiezen. Ze vertelde dat zij al voor haar gekozen had. Op dat moment hadden de twee geslachtsgemeenschap bij de heilige locatie en als ze daar de liefde bedreven, waren ze met elkaar verbonden voor het leven. Nadat Jake in slaap viel werd hij wakker in de basis. De vernietiging van de Hometree thumb|Jake en [[Neytiri aanschouwen de Hell Trucks.|left]] Nadat hij een nacht met Neytiri had doorgebracht, werd Neytiri wakker door een Hell Truck, een grote bulldozer. Ze aanschouwde dat de bulldozer de Tree of Voices vernietigde, één van de clan zijn meest heilige locaties. Neytiri probeerde om Jake wakker te maken omdat de bulldozer recht op hen afkwam, alleen was Jake's link verbroken met zijn Avatar lichaam. Neytiri sleepte Jake mee en probeerde om hem wakker te maken. Op de basis moest Jake verplicht van Grace zijn maaltijd te eten. Jake at gehaast zijn eten op om weer terug te gaan naar zijn Avatar en wanneer hij terug was, aanschouwde hij de bulldozer die op hen af kwam. Jake zwaaide met zijn handen om de bulldozer te stoppen. Uiteindelijk zag de bulldozer hem maar Parker gaf het bevel om door te gaan. Wanneer de bulldozer weer verder gaat, pakt Jake een steen en klimt op de top van de bulldozer en slaat de camera's kapot, waardoor de bulldozer geen zicht meer heeft. Ze verschuilen zich achter bosjes en zien dat RDA verder de bossen intrekken. Ze keerde terug naar de Hometree en vertelde de vernietiging van de Tree of Voices en Jake vertelde dat ze moesten vertrekken omdat de Sky people kwamen om de Hometree te vernietigen. Hij probeerde uit te leggen dat de stam moest vertrekken waardoor Jake in een conflict raakte met Tsu'Tey die hem probeerde te vermoorden, maar opeens werd de link van Grace en Jake verbroken nadat de camera beelden van de bulldozer te zien waren waar Jake de bulldozer onklaar maakt. Neytiri waakt over zijn Avatar lichaam. Wanneer ze naar Hell's Gate werden gebracht, vertelde Grace tegen Parker dat de bomen en planten een groot netwerk vormen dat groter is dan het menselijke brein en dat de Na'vi toegang hebben tot deze informatie en met deze informatie de Home Tree niet vernietigd moest worden. Jake en Grace kregen toestemming van Parker om weer terug te gaan in hun Avatar. Terug bij de Hometree vertelde ze dat ze wisten dat de RDA de Hometree wilde vernietigen waardoor ze bijna geëxecuteerd werden. Ze werden voor de Hometree vastgebonden. De Omaticaya Clan bereidde zich voor op de verdediging van de boom. Een groot leger van Scorpion Gunships en een Dragon Assault Ship arriveerde en formeerde zich rond de Hometree. Nadat de mensen begonnen met een gasaanval in de boom schoten de Omaticaya terug met hun peil en boog maar had geen effect op de dikke pantsers van de luchtvoertuigen. Na de gasaanval vielen ze aan met raketten die ze afvuurde op de wortels van de boom waardoor het omviel. Voordat de boom omviel kwam Mo'at naar Grace en Jake toe en vertelde dat ze echt één van hen waren, dat ze zouden helpen en sneed ze los. Op dat moment viel de boom om en samen met de rest van de stam, vluchtte ze het bos in. thumb|Jake probeert [[Neytiri te troosten na de dood van haar vader.]] Eytukan, die bezig was met zijn volk te evacueren, kwam om toen de boom omviel en Neytiri vond hem, terwijl hij dood ging. Jake vond Neytiri en probeerde haar te troosten maar Neytiri was boos op Jake en wierp hem weg en vluchtte verder de bossen in met de rest van haar volk. thumb|Jake bij de vernietigde [[Hometree.|left]] Terwijl Grace en Jake het bos invluchten, werden teruggehaald naar de basis en verbroken van de Avatar link. Het team, Norm Spellman, Jake en Grace, werden in een gevangenis gezet op de basis. Trudy Chacon en Max Patel wisten het team te bevrijden uit de gevangenis en Trudy stal haar Samson 16 en vluchtte weg van de basis, nadat ze onder vuur werden genomen door Quaritch. Grace was echter geraakt in haar maag. Het team vluchtte naar het kamp en name de container mee diep in Pandora, waar de machine storingen zouden ondergaan door de straling, waardoor de RDA de container niet konden vinden. Jake keerde terug in zijn Avatar vorm en kwam erachter dat de Omaticaya hem had verlaten bij de vernietigde Hometree. Zijn Banshee vond hem en jake besloot om terug te keren naar de stam "om alles op een heel nieuw level te spelen". Hij vloog met zijn Banshee en zocht een Great Leonopteryx en bond met hem om een link te maken. Doordat hij gebonden was met een Great Leonopteryx, werd hij de zesde Toruk Makto. De clan was ondertussen gevlucht naar de Tree of Souls en opeens werd de krater verduisterd door de verschijning van de Great Leonopteryx waar Jake op reed. Wanneer Neytiri dit zag, wist zij welke kant Jake had gekozen en het volk zag hem als de nieuwe Toruk Makto. Jake vertelde vervolgens dat Grace op sterven ligt. Mo'at probeerde het leven van Grace te redden in een ceremonie nadat Jake haar naar de Tree of Souls bracht. Voordat ze stierf, vertelde Grace dat ze bij Eywa is. Gevecht voor vrijheid thumb|left|Jake weet verschillende [[Na'vi stammen te verzamelen voor een gevecht tegen de mensen.]] Jake vroeg aan Tsu'Tey, de nieuwe leider van de stam, om toestemming om de stam aan te spreken om te helpen om de Sky people te stoppen. Nadat hij het vertrouwen van de stam had terug verdiend, zal Tsu'Tey vertalen wat hij zei. Hij realiseerde zich dat de Omaticaya clan verslagen zal worden en gezamenlijk probeerde ze andere Na'vi stammen over te halen om mee te doen in de oorlog, zoals de vorige Toruk Makto deed. Nadat verschillende stammen verzameld werden, ging Jake naar de Tree of Souls en vroeg aan Eywa om hem te helpen en als Eywa Grace's herinneringen had, dat ze wist hoe gevaarlijk de mensen konden zijn. Neytiri hoorde hem en vertelde dat Eywa geen partijen koos alleen de partij om Pandora in balans te krijgen. Nadat de Na'vi in de gaten werden gehouden door satellieten, leerde Quaritch dat hun aantallen met 20.000 waren toegenomen en hadden zich verzameld bij de Tree of Souls en namen een besluit om de heilige grond te vernietigen. Alle krachten van de mensen werden ingezet op de Tree of Souls te vernietigen en zette mini explosieven en de Valkyrie in als een bommenwerper. Duizenden Na'vi krijgers in de lucht, onder leiding van Jake en Tsu'Tey hadden zich vast geklemd aan de rotsen in de Hallelujah Mountains terwijl Norm Spellman zich op de grond bevond met een leger van krijgers. Neytiri's Banshee werd geraakt woordoor ze op de grond neerstortte en vluchtte voor de millitaire troepers van de mensen, nadat de Na'vi zich terug trokken. Tsu'Tey waagde een poging om de militairen te vermoorden in de opening van de Valkyrie, maar werd neergeschoten en viel naar beneden. Nadat Quaritch, Jake zag vliegen, gaf hij opdracht, in de Dragon Assault Ship, om Jake te achtervolgen en hem neer te halen. Trudy Chacon kwam opeens tevoorschijn en schoot met haar Samsom 16 op de Dragon Assault ship van Quaritch, echter werd ze vernietigd door Quaritch. Jake probeert Tsu'Tey aan te roepen met een communicatie middel maar kreeg geen gehoor en hij neemt aan dat hij dood is. Vervolgens maakt hij contact met Neytiri die op het punt staat in haar eentje de RDA troepen op de grond aan te vallen. Jake beveelt haar omdat niet te doen en net voordat ze wilde aanvallen, kwamen er verschillende Hammerhead Titanotheres en Viperwolves voorbij haar lopen die de grond troepen doet terugtrekken. In de lucht komen opeens wilde Ikrans en vallen de schepen van de RDA aan. thumb|left|Jake tijdens het gevecht. thumb|Jake nadat hij de [[Valkyrie vernietigde.]] Jake vliegt richting de Valkyrie die op het punt staat op de Tree of Souls te bombarderen en land op het dak. Hij stopt een bom in de motor van de Valkyrie waardoor de Valkyrie neerstort en ontploft. Vervolgens probeert Jake hetzelfde te doen bij de Dragon Gunship van Quaritch, maar hij glijdt naar de onderkant van het schip nadat Quaritch een plotselinge ontwijkende beweging maakt. Jake kon zich nog net vast houden aan een raket en opeens verschijnt Quaritch op het dak en schiet naar hem waardoor Jake per ongeluk de raket in de motor laat vallen. Jake valt naar beneden en de Dragon ship explodeert. Echter wist Quaritch snel in een Amplified Mobility Platform te gaan en landde op de grond. Op de grond probeert Quaritch naar de Tree of Souls te gaan en komt het kamp tegen waar het originele lichaam van Jake is opgeborgen. Op het punt dat Quaritch het probeert te vernietigen houdt Neytiri hem tegen met haar Thanator, die ze tegenkwam en die haar uitnodigde voor een tsahaylu. Quaritch schiet een gat in de container waardoor Jake even beheersing over zijn Avatar verloor. Jake ging naar de container en wist daar Neytiri te redden die bijna vermoord werd door Quaritch. Uiteindelijk werd Jake bijna vermoord door Quaritch, maar Neytiri wist hem neer te schieten met haar pijl en boog. Jake, die beheersing over zijn lichaam verloor, werd wakker en bevond zich in de container, waar Quaritch een gat had ingeschoten. Jake probeerde een zuurstofmasker te pakken maar viel neer op de grond. Neytiri, die probeerde Jake's Avatar lichaam wakker te maken, rend naar de container en vind daar Jake in zijn menselijke vorm en zet hem gauw het masker op. Jake kwam weer bij en Neytiri zegt: "Ik zie jouw", wat een uitdrukking in het Na'vi is, wat betekend dat je iemand ziet zoals hij werkelijks is. Jake raakte haar wangen aan en Neytiri verloor wat tranen en was blij hoe het afgelopen was. Nieuw leven als een Na'vi thumb|Jake opent zijn ogen. Nadat de RDA verloren had en hun operaties gestopt hadden op Pandora, maakte Jake zijn laatst log op 24 augustus 2154, zijn verjaardag, waar hij vertelde dat de mensen terug werden gestuurd naar Aarde door de Na'vi, op een paar na, en dat zij voor altijd in een Avatar lichaam mogen blijven. Bij de Tree of Souls, ondergaat Jake hetzelfde ritueel dat ze probeerde uit te voeren met Grace, waardoor Jake's bewustzijn permanent in zijn Avatar lichaam blijft. Hij maakt van deze dag zijn verjaardag, als de dag waar hij geboren werd als een Na'vi, als deel van zijn eigen volk. Zijn transformatie is succesvol nadat hij zijn ogen opend. de:Jake Sully en:Jake Sully es:Jake Sully fr:Jake Sully pl:Jake Sully Categorie:Mensen Categorie:Avatars Categorie:RDA Categorie:Na'vi